


Shadows that flit across trees, Memories that won't heal

by Anais_Silveas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Don't Read Too Much Into That, F/F, Happy Ending?, Hordak is Catra's Foster Father, My poor cat baby is goin crazy all alone in the wilderness, Neglect, Past Child Abuse, feral Catra, hella angst, like no kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anais_Silveas/pseuds/Anais_Silveas
Summary: "Catra, you know you don't have to go see them, just because he's sick doesn't mean you have to revisit all that," Adora said into the phone"Adora, it's Kyle, Lonnie won't be there, I won't have to see her, and Hordak... Well, I can deal with him," Catra replied"All right, but... Call me if you need to, I'll buy a ticket and fly up there."The sound of plane engines roared in Catra's ears and a very polite voice came over the intercom telling all passengers to turn off cellular devices."Hey, I've gotta go, I love you, Adora," Catra said"I love you too, Catra," Adora replied, ending the call.





	1. The Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, I really am

Adora woke up to Catra's voice, but it was muffled, and raised. The blonde furrowed her brow, wrapped the blankets from their bed around herself, and went to find her Fiance. Adora found Catra standing on the balcony outside their apartment, she hadn't dressed, so she was sitting in the wicker chair in her bra and panties, in thirty-degree weather.

"Catra, you okay, babe?" Adora asked, gently pushing the glass sliding door open

"Oh, hey babe. I'm fine, just... Hordak just called." Catra replied

Adora relinquished one of her blankets to the shivering woman and sat down at her feet.

"What did he want?" Adora asked

"Kyle is... sick, Hordak says it's some sort of... auto-immune disease? I don't know, Hordak says he might die... I have to go see him, he's my brother," Catra replied, playing with Adora's hair

"What about Lonnie? Didn't she... Are you gonna see her?"

"You can say it, Adora. It's in the past, I've talked to enough therapists who've danced around it, She was supposed to be my sister, but she was Hordak's daughter instead, she raped me, it's not okay, there's nothing that'll change it. She won't even be there, she's apparently busy in like Russia or some shit."

"Okay, but... what about Hordak?"

"He's not gonna do anything, especially with Rogelio there, besides, I can handle Hordak, I'm stronger now."

"Okay, If you insist. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I don't... I don't want them to know you. They're part of my past, you're my future."

Two weeks passed before Catra had enough time to get her affairs in order enough to fly to Hordak's estate in Canada. Her engineering firm had booked a huge contract designing and building Smart-Fabric for the U.S. Army, and Catra was project lead, taking off a week to stay in Canada would have put them behind schedule, so she had to set up a temporary project lead and train him on how to run her team. Adora did the only thing she could without getting in her fiance's way, She worried, she worried about Catra's safety on the plane, she worried about how she would react upon seeing Hordak again after nearly seventeen years of abuse, she worried about whether or not Kyle was actually sick, as far as she knew, this was a trap to get Catra back into Hordak's manipulative grip. Catra told her that it would all be okay, that she could handle anything, but that didn't stop Adora from worrying.

When Adora woke up on the day of Catra's flight, she was alone in bed, Catra's flight boarded at five a.m. Adora looked at the clock, it was six-fifteen. Adora picked up her phone and tapped Catra's face, dialing her phone instantly. Catra picked up.

"Hey, sweet thing, what are you doing up this early?" She asked upon answering the phone

"You didn't wake me up to say goodbye," Adora replied

"Of course I didn't, you looked so comfortable."

"Catra, you know you don't have to go see them, just because he's sick doesn't mean you have to revisit all that," Adora said into the phone

"Adora, it's Kyle, Lonnie won't be there, I won't have to see her, and Hordak... well, I can deal with him," Catra replied

"All right, but... call me if you need to, I'll buy a ticket and fly up there."

The sound of plane engines roared in Catra's ears, and a very polite voice came over the intercom telling all passengers to turn off cellular devices.

"Hey, I've gotta go, I love you, Adora," Catra said

"I love you too, Catra," Adora replied, ending the call

The flight was completely normal, flight attendants strolled up and down the aisles, passengers slept with their heads against the windows or flipped through magazines. The flight was normal until something started loudly clicking. The flight was normal until the plane crashed.


	2. Survive, Like Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plane crashed, What's Catra to do except Survive, Like Always?

When Catra awoke she was lying on her stomach, her body was covered in bruises and scratches, and she felt nothing but pain in her left hip, and a warm fluid pooling around her waist. "I swear to God if I pissed myself," she thought, forcing her body to roll over. Falling flat on her back sent a shock of pain through her body, and when she looked down, she saw a piece of jagged, white metal sticking out of her hip, and her jeans stained with blood, with more flowing from the wound. "Oh, Fuck" Catra's head whipped around, searching for anything that could help her, luckily her eyes landed on a grey, plastic luggage case marked on the top by a red plus sign, unluckily, it was ten feet away. The brunette summoned her courage with a breath and began to drag herself towards the medi-kit, her right leg kicked under her and her arms did most of the work. when she finally made it to the plastic case, Catra was exhausted, she hadn't needed to exert that much effort in years "Not since... no, can't think about it now, I have to get a bandage around the piece of goddamn airplane in my hip."

Catra opened the medi-kit, and dug through it, finding thirty feet of high-strength, gauze bandage, medical tape, and a bottle of 30, 5 milligram, morphine tablets. Catra took two deep breaths, wrapped her hand around the shrapnel, and yanked the metal out of her hip, the pain caused her vision to go red for nearly ten seconds, and caused her to scream, which shook the flock of birds from a nearby tree. When her vision cleared, Catra got to work as quickly as possible, wrapping half of the roll of gauze around her body, taping it down, and making sure that it wouldn't rip, or slide when she moved. By that time, the pain was too great for her to move, so she popped open the bottle of morphine, and tipped one tablet into her hand. "God, I hope one will do."

Catra swallowed the tablet dry, and waited, waited for the pain to recede, waited for anything to happen. Finally, the pain in Catra's hip turned into a dull throb as opposed to the feeling of rusty nails, and Catra was able to sit up, balancing herself against a rock. 

 

"All right, Catra, where are you?" Catra thought

"Somewhere in the Canadian wilderness, alone apparently, stabbed in the hip with an airplane, with about fifteen days worth of morphine, if you ration it well." Her mind responded

"Good, why are you here?"

"I was headed to Hordak's estate because Kyle is sick, the plane crashed."

"Okay, What do you do now?"

"Survive, like always."

Catra looked around the clearing she was in, truly taking it in for the first time. The wreckage that was once an airplane straddled one half of a crystal clear lake, the nose sat on an island in the middle and the rest of the fuselage rested on the shore, still smoking. "Engine must've exploded," Catra thought. All around the clearing were twenty-foot tall pine trees, looming over the cold earth. Behind her was the very beginning of a mountain, hard, grey stone interspersed with patches of clay, and softer sandstone, which led to one lucky coincidence: there was a cave. About fifteen feet up the sharp incline some of the sandstone had given way, but the outlying stone had held, providing a natural shelter. "Okay Catra, get to work, find something useful in this shit."

Quite a bit of luggage had spilled out from the wrecked plane, but from the luggage that Catra could even open, she found very little of use, only a heavy flannel shirt, a new pair of jeans, and two granola bars, which might get her through the night, but definitely not any longer than that. Inside the airplane was mostly a bust as well, except for a steel hatchet she found.

As she stepped out of the plane's wrecked cabin, Catra looked up to see dark clouds covering the sky, and she felt the wind pick up. It shook the trees, made them sway back and forth in a dance without music. A storm was coming. Catra looked back down at the hatchet and got to work stripping trees of their branches, it only took about half an hour for Catra to get enough wood to make a fire, so she shimmied back down the tree she was in, and started chopping the branches into more manageable pieces. A bit of quick thinking, remembrance of survival camp, and luck, allowed Catra to build a small sled out of sticks and stolen clothes that she used to drag her wood pile to the cave on the mountain.


	3. Dreams, nightmares, memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night in the wilderness is terrible.

Night in the Wilderness is miserable, even with the fire she'd built, she was still cold, the wind and rain pelted every inch of the area, and there were sounds coming from the forest around her, terrifying sounds, almost like screams. When Catra finally fell asleep, her dreams were violent, mostly memories of the past.

The first time Catra met Hordak, she had been living on her own for three months, she was only three, but for some reason, these memories would stick out in her mind for her entire life. She remembered seeing her parents die, stricken down by an illness unknown to her, but they didn't have any way of seeing a doctor.

Catra sat on the bottom step of a church, it was midnight, it was winter, Catra wore only tattered pajamas. An old man staggered out of the Parsonage next door, and walked to Catra's side, he rested a hand on the young girl's shoulder and she looked up at him. Hordak's face was gaunt, pale, sunken, and looked as though he had died long ago, and was now just a shuffling corpse, but his smile was warm somehow, and he invited Catra into the Parsonage. The small house was warm, so much warmer than the cold Canadian streets. Inside, Catra saw two other kids, both older than her, Hordak introduced them as Lonnie and Kyle, Lonnie being the taller, dark skinned girl who was almost ten, and Kyle being the small blonde boy with pale skin who was only six.

The next memories are only pain, flashes of red, stepping in front of Kyle into an oncoming fist, Lonnie pinning her down in a closet. Hordak's home was twisted, ruined, Catra got out as soon as she could, but she left Kyle behind, her brother, the person that she'd nearly died for, and now he was dying, she'd never get to say goodbye because she was going to die in these woods.

Catra darted upright in the cave, her limbs shook, her eyelids were heavy from pain and sleeplessness. Catra shook her head, and clenched her hands to stop them shaking. "I AM NOT GOING TO DIE OUT HERE!" She shouted.

The rain outside Catra's cave didn't stop, nor did the wind, but both seemed to lessen at Catra's exclamation. The brunette slumped against the wall of the cave, and felt the pain in her hip grow, and when she looked down, she saw that blood had saturated the bandage, and was now spilling down her side. Catra retrieved her bandages and morphine, and after throwing a tablet into her mouth, she removed the old bandage. Catra's wound had begun to heal, flesh began knitting itself back together, but the more she looked at it, the more she worried, yellowish pus also seemed to build up in the wound, which could easily mean infection. Catra panicked, her hands flew through the medi-kit, searching for anything that would kill the infection, and found, finally, a clear bottle of 95% isopropyl alcohol. Catra swallowed, she knew how much this would hurt, she'd done it enough times with... other cuts. Catra put part of a branch between her teeth, and tipped the contents of the clear bottle onto her hip.

Catra's scream echoed in the cave, and her teeth bit deep into the branch, but she survived, she didn't pass out like the first time, she didn't become delirious. Catra managed to wrap new bandages around her wound, and then let the wood fall from her mouth.


	4. Adora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora discovers what happened to Catra's flight.

Adora sat alone in her and Catra's apartment. Adora's knee was bouncing, rocking the drawer next to her. The Blonde's phone sat face up on her other knee, magically not flying off into the floor. Catra should've called, or at least texted, it was almost three in the morning the day after Catra's flight. A knock came from the door, and Adora stood up entirely too quickly. The knock, as it turns out, was Glimmer. Adora had known Glimmer since they were four, they'd gone to the same preschool together, and made instant friends.

"Hey, Glim'... uh, what's up?" Adora said, gesturing the pink haired girl into the apartment.

"You, apparently. I was scrolling through Insta, you were active, so I thought something might be up." Glimmer replied, dropping herself onto Adora's couch.

"I'm just... a little worried about Catra, she hasn't texted or called, and she should definitely be at Hordak's by now."

"Maybe she was just tired, she was taking care of her sick brother."

"Yeah, maybe... I'm just worried, Hordak might be trying to drag her back into that life."

Just as Adora sat in her recliner, the home phone rang. Adora sighed, not wanting to get up, and Glimmer instead hopped off the couch and picked up the phone, saying "Adora and Catra Couronne's house, this is Glimmer. "

"Hello, my name is Hordak, I'd like to speak to the cunt that's keeping my daughter away from her sick brother, I suppose that would be Adora." Said a gravelly voice on the other end

"First of all, I'd appreciate you not talking about Adora like that. Second, Catra should be there, she boarded a flight at five a.m. yesterday morning."

"Glimmer, who is it?" Adora asked, standing up from her chair

"Um-" Glimmer started, before being interrupted by Hordak

"I just want my dying son to see his sister one last time."

The phone went dead on Hordak's end, and Glimmer put the phone back on its cradle

"Adora, that was Hordak... Catra... isn't there." Glimmer said, walking back to Adora's side

"W... what? No, no that's not possible." Adora replied

"I think we should... maybe start looking to see if her plane crashed, or... if she maybe didn't go to Canada."

"Of course she did. I... where else would she go?"

Adora grabbed her laptop from the drawer next to her, and looked up Catra's Flight number, which pulled up an article published only five hours earlier.

"Canadian Air, Flight 367 missing, believed to have crashed over Omineca Provincial park." Adora read aloud.

"Oh, Adora," Glimmer said

Adora dropped her laptop and fell back into her chair, Glimmer immediately sat on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arms around Adora's shoulders. She also kissed the tears that had started streaming down Adora's cheeks, and kissed her closed eyelids, and then her forehead, and she held her as she fell asleep in her arms.

Glimmer smiled, and shook her head, and picked up her friend, struggling a little under the weight of Adora's muscles, but she managed to carry the blonde to her bed, and curl up next to her.


	5. Hunger and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is Hungry, Memories are Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have enough trigger warnings, and I can't apologize enough for writing this. Read at your own Risk.

Catra was hungry, her stomach was empty, she hadn't eaten since before she'd cut all those branches from the trees, and she barely had the energy to stand. Memories raced through her mind, she hadn't been this hungry in a long time, not since the day she came back to Hordak's after running away the first time.

"Aww, is the little kitty hungry? Can't run away again if you're hungry little kitty." Lonnie said, holding a plate above her head.

Catra was lying on the floor in the room all three kids shared, she clutched her stomach, and whimpered, she was almost seven now, her birthday was in two weeks, but here she was, being starved by a former priest, and his psycho daughter.

"You know, you should be grateful, Dad took you in when you had nowhere else to go, but instead you ran away, you tried to leave us, well the next time you try, we won't be so understanding. Dad says that if you want to live on the streets, we should teach you what it feels like, so you're not getting any food until you beg for it." Lonnie said, relishing in the pain it caused Catra

"P... please, Lonnie... I'm so hungry." Catra whispered, not able to raise her voice any higher

"Come on, you stupid little cat, get on your knees and beg me for it."

Catra struggled to move, her body was trying to shut down, but she was too afraid to die, so she pushed herself to her knees, hung her head, and said "Please, Lonnie."

The taller, dark skinned girl smirked, and dropped the plate to the carpet, she laughed as a pained Catra struggled to bring the food to her lips, and eventually gave up on using her hands to eat. Catra whimpered when she finished the food, she was still hungry, but the look in Lonnie's eyes told her that she wasn't getting anymore, not until the next meal, not until she begged for it again.

Catra shook herself from the memory, she wasn't going to let that happen to herself, not again, never again. Catra forced herself to stand up, and walk from the cave, even through the hunger pangs she forced herself to think: "Where am I going to get food?"

"The lake has fish in it" Came the reply from her mind, so she made her body walk down the mountain, and towards the crystal clear lake, straddled by the wreckage. Something in her mind produced the idea to make a spear, and so she picked up a branch on the way, and snapped off one end to make a tip. Reflexively, upon reaching the lake, she struck out with the spear, catching a medium sized Walleye in the fin. Catra's eyes burned, all thought left her mind, the physical overcame the mental, and she ripped the fish from the lake, and tore into it with her teeth, she couldn't control her body any more, hunger ruled her actions, mentally, she knew how sick this could make her, physically she couldn't handle the hunger any longer.

When the fish had been cleaned, Catra dropped the bones on the shore, and stalked back to her cave. With her hunger solved, Catra's mind returned, she shook her head, and fought off her revulsion. Fear clawed at her heart, she knew what happened if she was pushed too far, if her physical need took on too much of her self.

Catra was twelve when it happened, it was dark and Lonnie pulled her out of bed. Catra knew the nineteen year old was drunk, the smell of alcohol was not an uncommon one in Hordak's home. Lonnie dragged Catra along behind her. The younger girl knew better than to ask questions, especially if she wanted to avoid pain, but she'd be asking herself what happened next for many years. All she remembered was being pulled into a coat closet, and being pushed to the ground. She remembered Lonnie stripping off her pajamas, and then it was just black.

Years later, no amount of therapy, or hypnosis would un-repress the memories of that night, but as she grew, and learned, Catra inferred what had happened, and she knew that she couldn't live in that house, not with Lonnie, and not with Hordak, not anymore. She tried to get Kyle to come with her, tried to get him to run away when she turned twenty, but he wouldn't. Catra would never forgive herself for letting him stay.


	6. Hallucinating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds a deer, and sees things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter, really tired, and just finished typing a college assignment, Weird how in the seventies they got away with separating twins at adoption agencies.

With her food problem solved, her sanity restored, and no idea when or if rescue would come, Catra decided to make her life a little bit easier. She stripped bark from the trees around her with her hatchet, some of it she set aside to soak in water and then press into a basic covering, the rest she wove tightly onto a frame of twigs and cloth, effectively making a primitive hammock that she planned on hanging in the cave.

When Catra finished weaving, her eyes caught sight of something brown lying on the edge of the clearing. Catra slowly approached it, and saw that it was a dead deer. She couldn't see any bite marks or scratch marks, so there was no clear cause of death, but that wasn't going to stop her from using the body. Catra skinned the deer, cutting through sinew with the sharp steel of the hatchet. She wasn't going to eat the meat, not when she knew that the deer probably died of some disease, but the skin she could use, it wouldn't necessarily be a proper tanning, but it would be clean, and good enough for a blanket.

Catra dragged the deer hide to the lake, far away from where she drank and caught her fish so as to not contaminate the area. She slung the hide into the water and started scrubbing the skin with small rocks and sand, hoping to remove any sinew and tendons left on the hide.

"So how do you know how to do this, Catra?" Adora's voice asked next to her

Catra's eyes went wide, and she whirled to her right, where she saw her fiance, sitting on the shore of the lake, propped up against a rock.

"Don't get excited, you know I'm not actually Adora, You're hallucinating now, Catra." the fake Adora said

"Right, I guess that makes sense." Catra replied sullenly, and went back to cleaning the hide

"Doesn't mean you can't answer my question. How do you know to do this?"

"Instinct I guess. I'm just doing what seems right, what makes the most sense."

"How long do you think you're gonna be here?"

"I don't know... I've got twelve days worth of morphine left, hopefully not that long."

"Fair enough, but doesn't some part of you... enjoy this? Being out here, away from your troubles?"

"Away from my troubles? The only thing that's happened to me out here is being forced to relive my memories."

"I guess that's true. Hey, you're getting kinda dirty, all that sweat and dirt, it's unbecoming of you, Catra, maybe you should take a bath."

"You just want to see me naked."

"I'm a figment of your imagination, Catra, which either means you really do need a bath, or you Really want Adora to be out here with you swimming naked in this lake."

"I thought hallucinating Adora would be nice."

"I could become someone else if you want, Lonnie maybe?"

"Fuck off."


	7. Search Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Best Friends Squad is in Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Civics is a worthless class, Have another chapter

Adora found herself staring at a moose head impatiently. She was in a hunting lodge in Germansen Landing, British Columbia, Glimmer and Bow were there too, but they were somewhere talking. After nearly ten minutes, a sheriff walked out of another room, and addressed the gathering crowd, saying "Now everybody calm down."

"We've got our Mounties already out lookin' but Omineca is a big place. Were pretty sure the plane went down in the north-eastern portion of the park, so everything north and east of here in Germansen Landing is up for game. We split the park up into a grid goin' North along the river, each block gets a three-man team, and should be searched within three days, ya spend more than two nights out there in Omineca, we're gonna add you to the list of missing, understood?" He continued

A smattering of "Yes, sir" was heard from the group.

"All right, now, get into teams of three and come get your block assignment."

Glimmer, Bow, and Adora were assigned to a block only a few miles east of the Omineca River. There was a lake in the upper corner of the block, but they weren't scheduled to reach it until the third day. When the Best Friends Squad left the lodge, they were loaded down with food, camping supplies, and a high caliber hunting rifle for emergencies only. Bow was seemingly very excited, and remarked several times that he loved camping. Glimmer was cautiously watching Adora, gauging her emotions. Adora was anxious, her fingers moving constantly. They were assigned to a jeep that they were allowed to use to get to their block, and to search the area. When they left, it was early in the morning, but they didn't arrive at the bottom corner of their block until nearly one p.m. Bow hopped up in the back of the jeep and said "Alright, we've probably got another four hours before the sun sets, we've gotta search as much as we can before then."

And so that's what they did, they made it through about ten miles of forested terrain, driving through mud and thick foliage, but the sun set fast, and by five p.m. it was completely dark. Glimmer stopped the jeep, and Bow hopped out, with his pack on his back. The three set camp, and started a fire. The three sat around the fire and just stayed, they knew why they were out here, they knew the possibility of finding Catra dead, or the rest of the plane dead, and so they just sat. No words were necessary.


	8. The Ending.

Three days had passed since Catra had started Hallucinating, and she was lying in her makeshift hammock, staring at the ceiling of the cave. She didn't have much to do here in the wilderness, if she got hungry, she could catch and cook a fish, if she was thirsty she could drink the water from the lake, if she needed to expel waste, she could do that outside of the clearing. Her physical needs were met, but her mental ones were far from it. Catra was going stir crazy, and it didn't help that the hallucination of Adora was consistently appearing from nowhere and talking about ridiculous things, like now for example when she was talking about how nice it would be to go swimming today.

"Look Catra, it's so bright and warm outside, the birds are singing, and the flowers are blooming, and the water is so inviting." Fake-Adora said

"Sure, but I'm not trying to have fun, I'm trying to survive." Catra replied, twirling her hair in her fingers

"Come on, Catra, you know you want to, otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"You make logical points, and yet, I sit here, not listening."

"I really want to go swimming." Fake Adora said

Hearing Adora's voice say that she wanted to go swimming struck something in Catra, something that had been there since she met Adora: The urge to make her happy.

"Goddammit." Catra said, getting up from her hammock

Catra walked down the lake, enjoying the heat. When she reached the shore of the lake, she laid her things on the shore, and stripped out of her clothes to keep them dry. Catra had been swimming for about half an hour when she decided to just float on the surface. As she was floating there, she happened to look back towards the shore. On the shore stood an enormous brown bear. On all fours, it stood nearly five feet tall, and it was snuffling around Catra's clothes, she saw it rip the jeans opens, and dig something out. The bear tilted its head back, and Catra could see what was in its mouth: a bright orange pill bottle.

"Oh Shit." Fake Adora said, standing on the water next to Catra

"Oh Shit indeed." Catra replied, and started swimming back to the shore cautiously.

Catra climbed onto a different part of the shore, her dripping body turning the sand into mud. The bear sniffed the air after coughing up the pill bottle, and started to turn towards Catra, which caused her to freeze, but then the bear turned back, and started walking toward the middle of the clearing, where it fell to the ground, asleep. Catra took that chance to rush to her cave, and grab the steel hatchet from it's place hanging from the hammock. She knew that this bear would happily kill her if given the chance, so there was only one option if she wanted to survive: Kill the bear.

Catra quietly carried her hatchet down the hill, holding it in both hands, to keep from shaking. Her chest started to hurt from the speed at which her heart was beating. Catra had one shot, only one possible chance to kill the beast. The naked woman took three deep breaths, before she leapt into the air, and brought the hatchet down on the bear's neck, The bear shrieked, screamed, and growled all at once, but Catra refused to let up, slamming the edge of the hatchet into the bear's spinal cord, eventually severing it, and dropping the bear to the ground dead

When Adora, Glimmer and Bow finally reached the clearing at the southern end of the lake in their block, The sun was setting, and Bow had been saying that they needed to get back for two hours, but Adora kept them going, kept them headed towards the lake, because something told her that they needed to be there. They finally burst through the forest, to find a surprising sight: Catra was knelt next to a dead bear, covered in blood, and naked. She held a hatchet, and was panting, she looked like she had been there for hours. Adora jumped out of the jeep, and attempted to approach the brunette, but Catra jumped up from her place and attempted to swing her small axe at her girlfriend. Luckily, Adora caught the shaft of the hatchet, and pulled Catra into her arms.

"Radio Germansen Landing, Tell them we found the crash site... Tell them we're headed back with a survivor." Adora said, stroking Catra's hair.


End file.
